The New Star
by WeirdNerd813
Summary: When the most popular singer decides to move to Ally Dawson's school what will she do? Rated T just incase I add something worse then K. Lots of AUSLLY and lots of TREZ! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue this. I will try to upload every week, but sometimes things happen.**

**Ally's POV**

Uggh. What a boring day. All I did was go to school, talk to Trish (my best friend), and then come home and work at Sonic Boom. Wow, I really needed to make some more friends.

Suddenly, Trish came running in screaming.

"Ally, guess what?" she practically screamed in my ear.

"Am I going to regret this?" I replied.

"Um no, because AUSTIN MOON HAS JUST TRANSFERRED TO OUR SCHOOL!" she screamed, again, jumping all around the store.

"REALLY?! Oh wait, I kind of don't care. Now stop jumping around, you are scaring the customers," I told her.

"You are telling me that my best friend doesn't like the Austin Moon," she said looking dumbfounded.

"He is just another superstar who is a phony and breaks random girls' hearts."

"Ok Ms. Grumpy, I have to go to my job. I started my lunch break 3 hours ago."

I laughed at my friend's ability to keep a job. I loved Austin Moon's music and, trust me, he was hot, but he will just play this star card all year to get anything he wants. He is not getting past Ally Dawson though.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Austin's point of view. Please tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I tried making the chapters a little longer like you requested. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY!**

**Austin's POV**

"Austin! I have great news," exclaimed my best friend, Dez.

"This better be good," I reply, putting down my magazine. I know it is a girl's magazine, but it has pictures of ME! What is better than that?

"I signed us up for school at Marino High!" he shouted. **A/N: I think that is the high school's name.**

"What?!" I screamed. "One of the good things about me being famous is that I don't have to go to school!"

"Come on," Dez whined, "why can't we be normal teens every once in a while." He gave me his signature puppy dog face.

"Fine," I replied. "What day does school start?"

"Monday!" he said jumping up and down. I loved Dez, but he was seriously weird.

Great, today is Wednesday. I only have 4 more days of freedom!

Dez is continuing to jump up and down. Dang! How bad did this kid want to go to high school? No offence but he is not even smart!

"I am going to meet so many hot girls that are going to love me!" Dez cried out.

Ah, there's the catch.

You see, Dez has never had many friends do to the fact of his….Uniqueness. He was so happy because when I became famous, because people might finally notice him. Sadly, they didn't.

I should have known this was why he wanted to go to school, he wanted to make friends.

Now I have to be happy about this. Dez is very sensitive.

The only problem about this is that the media portrays me as a "bad boy". I am really nice guy, a little cocky, but not too bad. My manager told me that would get girls to come to my concerts. That means I have to act like a jerk, and I HATE doing that! It makes nobody like me for me.

I shudder at that thought. Somebody is going to like me even for my fake self, right?

Dez also notices something is wrong.

"Are you alright, buddy?" he asks concerned.

I can't let him no something is wrong, especially when he is so excited for this.

"No, I am completely fine," I lied. "It's just a little cold in here."

Will he buy that? It I extremely HOT in here.

"Okay buddy, I hope you are alright," he says eyeing me weirdly.

He then skips (and yes, he SKIPPED) out.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Hopefully this won't be terrible.

**A/N: I hope this was better for you. Please review so I know how it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the great comments about this story! I really hope you guys like it. I really tried to make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I wish I did, but sadly, I do not.**

**Chapter 3**

Ally's POV

(I skipped to the first day of school. Nothing important was going to happen. )

Yay, the first day of school! I have been waiting for this day since summer began. Ok, maybe Trish was right when she called me a nerd.

But with every good thing comes a horrible thing. Today was the day Austin Moon was going to saunter into my school.

Maybe I won't even see him for the whole day! Oh who am I kidding, I have terrible luck! He will probably end up in all of my classes. Great, I most likely jinxed myself.

Suddenly the bus pulled up to my stop. Well, there is no turning back now.

I stepped on and man, was it hectic. Girls were screaming about Austin Moon. How can people be that obsessed? I sat down quickly next to Trish. Even she was screaming!

"Ally, I am so excited to meet Austin Moon! I bet it will be love at first sight! Then he will run into my arms, we will kiss, and it will all be so perfect!" Trish squealed.

Okay, this may be kind of mean, but I stopped listening. Who wants to hear about something they hate?

"Ally? Ally?! ALLY!" Trish screamed.

"What?! I was listening," I quickly lied.

"Okay then, what was the last thing I said," Trish replied.

Wow! She had me there. Maybe, I should pay attention to her.

She looked like she was about to say something mean, but the bus then pulled up to school.

I ran inside as fast as I could to my locker. I had music first! Music was my favorite period ever! I love to sing, but not in front of people. You see I kind of have stage fright.

**(A/N: I know by now Ally doesn't have stage fright but I want to keep this interesting! Now back to the story.)**

It all started when…..

(_Flashback)_

No! No flashback! I always end up daydreaming in the hall then getting ran over by someone. The, everybody laughs at me.

_(Flashback starts again, not caring at all about what she just said)_

NO, YOU STUPID, LITTLE-

_(Too late, sucker. Now the flashback truly begins.)_

**Third Person POV**

_It was a cold, brisk morning, which in the middle of summer, was seriously bad luck. It was the day of Ally's auditions for the school musical, they were holding lead role auditions early, so they could prepare. It didn't help that today was also August 13, 2010, or in other words, Friday the 13. _**(Yay! That my birthday! Sorry, I just had to put it in there.) **_Everything so far was going fine. She was practicing her vocal warm ups, when she started to get that weird feeling that something was going to go wrong. _

"_Ally Dawson, you are next!" cried the director._

_Ally ran up to the stage, feeling excited yet nervous. _

"_What will you sing for us today, Ms. Dawson," the director asked._

"_I will be singing The Story of My Life by One Direction. _

"_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bone_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I've been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen _

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life _

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I've been holding on so tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen _

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life _

_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds"_

_That's when it happened. Her voice cracked and she belted out that verse in a super high pitch. Everybody was laughing at her. Ally ran off the stage and never sang, in front of people, again. _

_(End of Flashback)_

**Ally's POV**

BAM! She ran right into someone. Of course she knew this would happen, but sometimes her mind had a mind of its own.

She looked up to apologize to the unfortunate person that she just collided with when she saw them.

The most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. They were warm and inviting. She just wanted to stare into them all day. They were THAT amazing. She could feel herself losing her control when she snapped back into reality. She had never apologized to the poor person.

She looked up to see whose body those luscious eyes belong to when she saw him.

Austin Moon.

How could those warm eyes belong to someone as fake and self-centered as him?!

She really did have the worst luck. She should have known she would be stuck with him.

"Hey," he said, using that flirtatious voice on her.

UGGH! She now wanted to puke.

She quickly walked away with him trailing behind.

**A/N: Yay! Over one thousand words in just this chapter. Four whole pages! About the song, I a not a HUGE directioner, but I happened to really like this song because it was so touching (yeah, I know, I am sometimes sappy.) So thanks and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, sorry I was not able to post recently. It has been a busy couple of weeks. I will try to post more often. Also thank you guys for the 20 reviews!**

**P.S. For the person who asked my age, my computer was not working when I was writing this so I could not see the age. I am 12 though, thanks for asking.**

**Chapter 4**

_Austin's POV_

Why was she walking away? Most girls stay and at least attempt to make a conversation with me (though most of them faint).

As I was running after her I realized something, she was REALLY beautiful. I could get lost in her big, brown eyes all day, and the way her hair fell down her back was amazing.

She must have realized I was following her, because she ran into the girl's bathroom. Dez came up jogging behind.

"Dude! I am really out of shape, you have to slow down," he heaved. "Come on we better hurry or we will be late on our first day," he said.

"Fine," I replied.

I hesitantly walked with him to homeroom, and then to my first class.

(Line Break)

_Trish POV_

I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could. All I saw was Ally run in there.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Can you at least tell me what happened before we are late for our first class of the year?"

"I ran into Austin Moon!"

"Um, is that bad?"

"Yes, it is. I HATE him."

I rolled my eyes. This was just her being overly dramatic.

"Well, we better hurry before we are late," I informed her.

Ally rushed out the bathroom, quicker then she came in.

We quickly entered homeroom. There were only two seats left, luckily next to each other. The teacher took role call.

RING!

Sadly, I have a different class then Ally. I sauntered into my Chemistry class. UGGGGGH! I hate Chemistry!

"Okay class, you assigned seats have your name on them, so please sit in the correct seats.

I spotted my name in the back, right corner, near the windows. I made my way there to see another boy next to me. He had red hair and really weird clothing.

"Hi, my name is Dezmond Worthy, but you can call me Dez," he said. **(A/N: I just went with Calum's last name for Dez.)**

"My name is Patricia de la Rosa, but you can call me Trish," I said.

"Well hi Trish! Have you seen my jelly bean?" he asked.

"Um, no?"

"Oh darn, well thank you anyway."

Wow, this kid was weird! This was going to be a LONG year.

**I know this was really short but it was just for the start of TREZ. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer so I need to work on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, WeirdNerd813, DO NOT own the show, Austin and Ally. If I did, Austin and Ally would be dating, and so would Trish and Dez.**

**Chapter 5**

_Ally's POV_

I walked to my first class, Mathematics. I just love the feeling of numbers on a piece of paper.

I go to find my seat when I see him.

_Austin Moon._

GREAT! Now I have to sit next to him! This day couldn't get worse.

"Hey I'm-"

"Look, I know who you are," I said, putting venom into every word.

"Um, okay, but who are you."

"Ally Dawson."

(Line Break)

Turns out, Austin, is in every single class I have. He showed me his schedule. I walked to lunch with him following me like a lost puppy, a cute lost puppy. UGGGH! Snap out of it mind.

Suddenly, I see Trish. For some reason she doesn't look happy. Then I see why. A red headed boy is following her. He continues to stare at her. So we are both in the same dilemma.

"Hey Dez, I haven't seen you all day!" Austin shouts behind me.

The red headed boy shouts back," Look Austin, I met a girl, he name is Trish."

I stifle a laugh. Trish looks like she wants to strangle him.

"I met a girl too, her name is Ally," Austin shouts.

Now, everyone in the room is looking. The popular girls seem to be angry. They have been trying to flirt with Austin all day, but he leaves them to come and bug me. It's not my fault the superstar doesn't want to bother them.

"Will you shut up?! People are looking!" I whisper shout at Austin.

"Oops, sorry Ally," he says sheepishly.

Are both of these boys an idiot?

Trish quickly pulls me aside to talk to me. Both of the boys are still looking at me.

"Ally, help me! Dez keeps following me around! At one point, he pulled a jelly been out of his bag and said; 'Fred is flirting with you'!" she says.

"I have my own problems! Austin won't leave me alone, either. Wait a minute; Dez's jelly bean was flirting with you?"

"I don't get it either!" she replies. "What is going on in his messed up mind that makes him believe an inanimate object is flirting with me!"

"I don't know, but that is actually creepy," I said.

"I have been trying to lose him, but he always finds me!" she says sounding desperate. Trish almost never sounds desperate. He is really scaring her, to be honest, he is scaring me too.

"Okay, let's come up with a plan," I tell her. "We eat lunch with them, then we run to the next class, which we have together. That teacher doesn't care where we sit, so we sit together."

"Let's do this," she says.

We walked back towards the boys and sit down at the table they are at.

"Hey Trish, how are you?" Dez asks.

"I am doing great," she replies.

I kind of feel bad for Dez; he is only trying to make her like him. He is just doing it in his own, weird ways.

I only want to get away from Austin because I don't like the way he acts as a superstar.

"So Trish do you want to hear about the tie I-"

RING!

"Oops, got to go! Bye guys!" Trish says dragging me away.

We sprint toward the next class. When we get there we sit right next to each other. Dez and Austin come in and sit next to each other.

"Okay class," the teacher says, "These are your assigned seats for the rest of the year."

_Austin's POV_

I turned to Dez, "Do you think they were trying to ditch us?"

He looks at me as if I am stupid. "No, they just couldn't handle our awesomeness," he says.

"Your right, Dez."

Yet still, I had my doubts.

**Poor Austin and Dez! Please tell me if you liked it. I am not a good writing so I need advice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I won't lie and say I have been busy, because I haven't. I have been soooooo**

**Lazy (and coincidentally reading fanfiction). I am going to work harder in: 1). Making these chapters longer, and 2). actually UPDATING them. I really hope you enjoy this long awaited story.**

**Disclaimer: I, WeirdNerd813, DO NOT (sadly) own the television (wow, I used a big boy word!) series, Austin and Ally. The only thing I do own is the name WeirdNerd813 (which is not even creative).**

**P.S. I just realize I am obsessed with using parentheses. I think I like them because I can insert funny things in them. **

**Now on to the story! Finally!**

Chapter 6

_Austin's POV_

_(Let us skip to the end of the week)._

It has been a whole week in this school and almost everybody loves me, but let's be honest, who doesn't love me? I am guessing they only like me because I am famous, but hey, at least they like me. Dez and I have started retreating on Ally and Trish. Eventually, we realized they were overwhelmed. So now, the four of us are friends, and it sucks. I can't stand being just friends with Ally, but that is want she wants us to be. If she is happy though, I am happy. Oh who am I kidding? I am miserable! It is horrible to stand this close to those beautiful brown eyes without gazing into them forever.

Unfortunately, I am not the only feeling this way. Dez has also been sulking around. I feel bad for him; Trish is the first girl he has ever liked.

So that means that Dez and I are both mopey and whiney, except around Ally and Trish. We are still trying to impress them.

_(Line Break, I still don't know how to do these)_

I walked into the Sonic Boom, the store Ally's father and her own. Today, the four of us, were going to hang out at the mall. Sadly, I had to wear my dark hoodie that covered my face. Oh well it is the price of being a pop star. Although Dez always joked that they had to hide my incredibly ugly face from everyone.

"Hey Ally," I spoke as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hey Austin!" she replied flashing that beautiful smile at me. Ugh, how will I ever be able to stay just friends with her?

"Well I certainly feel loved right now," says Trish. Oops! I forget she was there, now it must look like I favorite Ally.

"Sorry, Trish. I just saw Ally first so-"

"Just save it, Austin," she said interrupting me. I gulped, she REALLY scared me.

Thankfully, Dez walked through the door, saving me from uncomfortable silence.

"Hello Dez!" I said enthusiastically.

"Well, somebody is really excited to see me," he replies confused. That's not a surprise, Dez is always confused.

"At least he is excited to see two-thirds of us," Trish said dryly.

"Aw, come on Trish, can we let this float like a cloud behind us," I said as I got on my knees and begged her. See, this is how much that girl scares me!

"I am going to stay out of this," Dez said looking from me to Trish.

"That is the best thing for any of us to do," Ally said from behind the counter, laughing. Wow, she looks adorable when she is laughing. Wait, focus Austin.

"Okay guys, shall we head to the mall?" Trish asked.

"WE SHALL!" we all answered at the same time.

"Well, that was creepy," Ally spoke.

"Yeah, let's just forget about that and go," I said.

"Okay," the tree of them replied at the same time.

"Aww, we are becoming such good friends that we all speak at the same time," Dez said.

"Or the end the end of the world is coming," Trish bluntly said. Well that was very optimistic.

"Way to live on the happy side, Trish," Ally commented. Aww, we were thinking the same thing. Whoa, I am really getting sappy.

"Okay, let's just go," Trish said. "Oh and nobody answer, we don't want to repeat ourselves."

Then we all FINALLY walked out the door together.

**A/N: Sorry! That was really just a fill in. Another chapter shall hopefully becoming soon since I started it (I could have finished, but it is getting late.) See you all next time! Remember to review; it really helps my writing, and confidence.**

**Don't lick any llamas while I am gone. I am looking at you llama lickers! **


End file.
